Glamformation
by VariPunch
Summary: Farm girl Mikan loves smiling for the camera. She’s taken to the fashion world, where nobody would ever guess that supermodel Mikan Sakura was ever from a farm. Mikan likes her new life, but one day, she bumps into her childhood friend: Natsume.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Title: **Glamformation**  
Written By: **VariPunch

**Comments: **First fanfiction ever. I'm excited? A little bit OOC. Short Intro. Don't really know if future chapters will be "long". My brain runs out of words, you know ;o

**Summary:** Farm girl Mikan loves smiling for the camera. She's taken to the fashion world, where nobody would ever guess that supermodel Mikan Sakura was ever from a farm. Mikan likes -correction: loves- her new life, but one day, she bumps into her childhood friend: Natsume.

* * *

_Basic Character Information:_

Mikan _Shinoda_  
Age 10 - ?  
*All anime physical features apply.

Natsume _Tanizaki_  
Age 11 - ?  
*All anime physical features apply.

* * *

_Introduction: Innocence Takes You Places, I've Heard_

"Hraaaww…. shh… hraaw… shh…"

_Tap. Tap._

"Hraaawwww…. shhhh…"

_Louder tap._

"Wake up, Mi-chan! I have Howalon!"

The snoring girl's milk-chocolate eyes snapped open and looked at her window, where her neighbor, Natsume, was waving gaily at her out of her window…

Empty-handed.

Mikan sniffed. She wanted Howalons. Mikan slowly opened her small window, big enough for a small person to crawl through. "You tricked me, Natsume!"

Her black-haired friend grinned. "You let me trick you every time! It's funny!"

Mikan scratched her hair which was tangled and resembled a nest. "Mi-chan needs her sleep…"

"Oh come on, you're a double-digit year old already!" Natsume stopped. "That didn't sound right…"

"I think it's called double-digit year old… but anyway! You're double-digit year old _and_ same-digit-one-one year old!" Mikan retorted smartly.

Natsume snickered. "'Same-digit-one-one year old?' You mean eleven year old?"

Mikan nodded sleepily, overcome with drowsiness again. "Lemme sleep… you've been climbing through my window for the past 50 years now… I missed fifty years of sleep…"

Her friend rolled his eyes. "Fifty years? More like eight. Fine, go to sleep, you ten year old _baby_… want me to help you with the pigs tomorrow?"

Mikan smiled widely and nodded. "Herb needs a bath, she's getting stinky, and she makes me stinky too! And make you stinky," she added with an "I'm-so-clever" expression.

Natsume shook his head at Mikan's naïve personality. "You have to help me with my egg chores though."

"Like always… what's so bad about getting eggs anyway?"

"They came from hen _butt…_ there's _no way_ I'm touching that," Natsume responded with a look of disgust.

"But when you take over your family farm, you're gonna have to do that all the time!" Mikan exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh… do you want to wake up your grandpa?" Natsume said a little hysterically. He was remembering the time Mikan's grandpa caught him. His butt cheeks were never the same again.

"Oops!" Mikan mouthed.

"Anyway," Natsume picked at his dirty nails, "my older brother's gonna take over the farm, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Oh… yeah, that's right…" Mikan looked at Natsume with concern. "Then you can do whatever you want, though, can't you? You can to go the _city!_ And get a job! Wow, that sounds so amazing…"

Natsume smiled as he looked at Mikan's shining eyes. "You wanna make it big there, don't you?"

"Hehe…" said Mikan shyly. "Grandpa and your momma said that I look good in all my photos… but do I?" She frowned.

Natsume did not like to see his Mikan frown. "You look great, Mi-chan! _As always…_" he added quietly to himself.

Mikan flashed her dimples.

_Creak._

They both froze. "Oh my gosh!" Mikan breathed.

Natsume lifted his foot and, with a panicked expression, leapt through Mikan's window with agility right before Mikan's grandpa came in.

"Mikan! What are you doing up?" He bellowed, scrutinizing his granddaughter.

As much as Mikan hated lying, she didn't want her best friend to get brutally "Ojii-spanked" by grandfather again.

"Bathroom, Grandpa…" she mumbled sleepily before stepping outside into the stinky outhouse.

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Nii-san, hi!" Natsume turned to face his older brother. Their looks were very similar—they both had the whole black-hair-dark-brown-eyes package. However, Natsume was tan and Tsubasa, his brother, was pretty pale.

"You look like you've been rolling in the dirt again. With Mikan, eh?" Tsubasa elbowed Natsume with a sneaky look.

Natsume scratched his head. "I should help her with the pigs now."

"You always keep your promises, as usual." Tsubasa grinned, then sighed. "Natsu, you are _so _lucky. You basically found your soulmate at birth. I'm sixteen already and I still haven't found the perfect girl. And you're _eleven _now. Life is so not fair."

Natsume smiled. "I'm just lucky, heh. How many times have you gotten rejected? Like, 10?"

Tsubasa pushed his little brother. "Piss off!"

"_Seriously?_" Natsume laughed. "Didn't you inherit the good looks? What happened to those?"

Tsubasa was silent for a moment, apparently deep in thought. "I'll say this. Don't act like a jerk. Even if you don't think you're acting like one, if a girl tells you so, then you know you are."

Natsume lifted his eyebrows. "Yipee, thanks counselor."

"No prob. Anyway, there aren't a lot of girls around here. Just farm girls who have horrible smelling breath."

"What about… uh… what's her name… Chihiro?"

"Chihiro's different!" Tsubasa said defensively.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what you say every time you have a girlfriend?"

"Well… yeah, but… well, you haven't kissed Mikan yet!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natsume asked in bewilderment.

"Dunno. Shows that you're too chicken to make the move."

"She's ten."

"And you're eleven, Natsu. You guys have been together longer than like, most girlfriends and boyfriends."

"I thought big brothers were supposed to be a good influence. Since when did they start pushing their eleven-year old brothers to kiss girls?" said Natsume.

"I'm not 'forcing' you. Just saying. You better man up, Natsume. You're getting pretty girly." Tsubasa smirked at his little brother.

Natsume looked up at Tsubasa. "How am _I_ girly…?"

"Hey ya'll!"

Natsume turned and a smile lit up on his face immediately. "Mi-chan!"

Tsubasa rolled his eyes but chuckled at the sickeningly cute scene in front of him.

"Tsubasa-nii-san!" Mikan smiled widely. "'Morning!"

"'Morning, sweet pea. Don't get too close to Natsume, now, you don't want his germs to spread on you," Tsubasa said seriously.

Mikan laughed lightly. "It's okay! I give Natsume germs all the time!"

Tsubasa shook his head. "Don't let Natsume give you AIDS. See you both later."

Mikan and Natsume exchanged curious looks. _AIDS?_

* * *

"Mi-chan! I sent your pictures!" Mikan's mother called out.

"Okay!" Mikan and Natsume were busy tending to the chickens.

Natsume was pretty quiet as he observed Mikan getting the eggs cautiously.

"See, Natsume, not hard at all!"

"Mmm yeah." Natsume stepped forward and planted his lips on hers for a few seconds, then backed away.

Mikan stared at Natsume for a few seconds then wiped her lips with her sleeve. She was quiet for a few seconds.

Natsume felt good. He kissed Mikan. It didn't look like she liked it though.

"You kissed me!" Mikan exclaimed with surprise.

Natsume looked confused. "Uh… yes…?"

"Baaakaaa! You took me by surprise. That was my _first _kiss! I want Howalon now!" Mikan said tearfully.

"Okay, okay…"

Mikan brightened up immediately. "Yaaaay! Thank you Natsume!" she cooed.

Natsume looked sullen. _She didn't like it… furthermore, she forgot about it so easily_... _I KISSED her for heaven's sake... this isn't something to joke around with..._

* * *

"MIKAN!"

"Yes, Mama?"

"They… they… _they…"_

"Chii?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"They… _chose you!_"

"WHAT?" Mikan hurried over to where her mommy was, holding a letter with shaking hands.

"This is a _miracle…_"

* * *

"NATSU! NATSUME YOU JACKASS, _get up already!_" Tsubasa prodded Natsume with his foot. When that didn't work, he resorted to violence.

"Ow! Why'd you hit my head…?" Natsume said groggily.

"Mi-chan! She's _gone!_"

"WHAT? You better not be kidding, or I'll..."

Natsume sprinted outside—still in his sleeping wear, which was just a pair of shorts—and banged on the Shinodas' door.

"Mikan! Mikan? Mikan!"

Mikan's dad opened the door. "Oh, Natsume! What are you doing up? You're quite noisy today," he said with a joking smile.

But Natsume was in no mood for jokes this morning. "Where's Mikan?"

He looked surprised. "Why, didn't somebody tell you? She got chosen to go to the city… to be a star." Mikan's dad said this with reverence.

...

...

At that moment, Natsume knew that his heart was gone.

* * *

Next chapter up when… well, only God knows when ;D

See you all next time, then. Review if you like or just plain wanna say something. I don't think (for my first attempt) that this was a failure... though if there are other opinions out there (which I'm sure there are), it's fine... though it might hurt my huge ego, heh.


End file.
